Troll Lord Games
200px|right Troll Lord Games (TLG) — американская компания-издатель настольных ролевых игр, в основном в жанре «меч и магия», журнала «The Crusader» и других настольных и коллекционных карточных игр. Наиболее известный продукт компании — игра «Castles & Crusades». «Troll Lord Games» была основным издателем работ Гэри Гайгэкса в 2001—2008 годах. История Первым изданием TLG была серия приключений, созданных для игры «Swords and Sorcery», разработанной Дэвисом Шено (Davis Chenault) и Маком Голденом (Mac Golden). На GenCon 2000 года TLG представила три приключения и сеттинг Стивена Шено (Stephen Chenault) «The After Winter’s Dark». Вскоре после появления системы d20 TLG переиздала эти книги под OGL. В то же время компания заключила договор с Гэри Гайгэксом и в 2001 году начала выпускать серию «Gygaxian Fantasy World», первой книгой в которой стала «The Canting Crew». В том же году в свет вышел сеттинг «Codex of Erde» (позднее переименован в «Aihrde») — фэнтезийный мир, созданный Стивеном и Дэвисом Шено и Маком Голденом при участии Гайгэкса, который написал для этой книги вступительное приключение «Search for a Lost City». Следом, также в 2001 году, вышла книга «The Lost City of Gaxmoor», написанная сыновьями Гайгэкса — Эрни и Люком (Ernie Gygax and Luke Gygax). В 2002 году к числу авторов TLG присоединился ещё один «ветеран» — Роб Кунц, написавший приключение «Dark Druids». Гайгэкс и TLG продолжали сотрудничество, выпуская новые книги серии «Gygaxian Fantasy Worlds». В 2005 году TLG приступила к изданию новой игры Гайгэкса «Lejendary Adventure», выпустив коробочный набор с упрощённой версией правил и монстрятником, получивший название «Essentials», а также модуль «Living the Legend». Игра «Castles & Crusades» вышла в 2004 году. Коробочное издание «Collector’s Box Set» включало книгу игрока «Players Handbook», предназначенный для мастера буклет «Monsters & Treasure» и вступительное приключение. Одним из самых продуктивных для TLG годов стал 2005-й. Были изданы книга Гайгэкса «Castle Zagyg: Yggsburgh» для системы «Castles & Crusades», снабжённая большой цветной картой, модуль Роберта Кунца «Dark Chateau» для «Castle Zagyg: Yggsburgh» и первый модуль из серии «А» по миру Erde — A1 «Assault on Blacktooth Ridge» Дэвиса Шено (впоследствии в серии вышли ещё четыре приключения). В 2006-07 годах Гайгэкс продолжал работу над вторым томом «Castle Zagyg», который вышел в 2008 году под названием «Castle Zagyg: The Upper Works». К сожалению, кончина Гайгэкса прервала дальнейшую работу над этим проектом. В 2007 году вышел также пересмотренный сеттинг Erde, название которого изменили на Aihrde и утвердили в качестве официального сеттинга для «Castles & Crusades». Издания Troll Lord Games Castles & Crusades * Castles & Crusades Players Handbook (4th Printing) * Castles & Crusades Monsters & Treasure (2nd Printing) * Of Gods & Monsters * Monsters & Treasure of Aihrde Приключения * A0: Rising Knight * A1: Assault on Black Tooth * A2: The Slag Heap * A3: The Wicked Cauldron * A4: Usurpers of the Fell Axe * A5: Shattered Horn * A6: Banishment & Blight * A7: Beneath the Despairing Stone * Umbrage Saga Box Set * C1: The Mortality of Green * C2: Shades of Mist * I1: Vakhund * I2: Dzeebagd * I3: Felsentheim * U1: Shadows of the Halfling Hall * U2: Verdant Rage * U3: Fingers of the Forsaken * DB1: Haunted Highlands * DB2: Crater of Umeshti * DB3: The Deeper Darkness * DB4: Dro Mandras * DB5: Conquered East * DB6: Dwellers in the Darkness * D1 Chimera Roost * Towers of Adventure * Heart of Glass * S1 Lure of Delusion * S2 Dwarven Glory Журнал «Crusader» * 23 выпуска Работы Гэри Гайгэкса Gygaxian Fantasy Worlds * Gary Gygax’s The Canting Crew (GFW Vol. I) (d20/Lejendary Adventure) * Gary Gygax’s World Builder (GFW Vol. II) (d20/Lejendary Adventure) * Gary Gygax’s Living Fantasy (GFW Vol. III) (d20/Lejendary Adventure) * Gary Gygax’s Extraordinary Book of Names (GFW Vol. IV) (d20/Lejendary Adventure) * Gary Gygax’s Insidiae (GFW V) (d20/Lejendary Adventure) * Gary Gygax’s Nation Builder (GFW VI) (d20/Lejendary Adventure) * Gary Gygax’s Cosmos Builder (GFW Vol. VII) (d20/Lejendary Adventure) Lejendary Adventure * Lejendary Adventure Essentials * Hall of Many Panes * More Beasts of Legend * Living the Legend * They Who Watch * Fish for Breakfast * Problem of Manors * The Hermit * The Rock d20 * Vakhund: Into the Unknown * Dzeebagd: Under Dark * Felsentheim: Dogs of War * By Shadow of Night * A Lion in the Ropes * Galal’s Grave * The Malady of Kings * Winter Runes, BR I * The Mortality of Green * The Fantastic Adventure * Heart of Glass * St. Anton’s Fire * Blood Royal * City Sourcebook Vol I: NPC * Temple of Kubla Khan * Tomb of Kubla Khan * The Dungeon of Kubla Khan * Brystle Vale * The Lost City of Gaxmoor * Dark Druids Ссылки * Веб-сайт Troll Lord Games * * Каталог изданий Troll Lord Games на RPG.net Категория:Компании-издатели